eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Spell Icons Hi, Kodia. I'm looking for a page on spell icons, so I can add some grandmaster spells to the wiki. Can't seem to find a list anywhere, though. Can you point me in the right direction? Thanks! --Jeorja 23:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll jump in since Kodia isn't on at the moment. All spell icons should be somewhere in the subcategories of Category:Spell_Icons. You should be able to find just about all of them in one of the subcategories of Category:Icons by Class. --lordebon 23:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yep! Lordebon is right. That's the best place to look.--Kodia 02:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Is there a plan for having recipes here? I'm mostly interested in crafting and want to enhance the items to support itemizing individual recipes. On the pages I'm using, such as the Scholar Essentials Volumes, the volume's listed items link to created items, not a recipe item. I didn't see any Naming Conventions for recipes, so I tried to work within the existing rules. I started off in Scholar Essentials Volume 12 don't think it's working logically, as a user doesn't know when they are looking at a link to a recipe or the created item. I think it's because at the heart of it the existing linking is doing something entirely contrary to what I'm trying to do. I didn't "break" anything, but I'm sure you guys want to point me in the right direction before I mess up your system! --Meala 02:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Since Kodia isn't around at the moment, I'll respond here as well with the suggestion that a discussion of this scope may be something we want to move to a forum topic. --lordebon 03:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Lordebon Thanks. I couldn't undo the visible link.-- 03:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I think a forum topic for planning purposes would be a fine idea.--Kodia 10:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Bot Test I've finally come up with a nice short test for my Bot, but I wanted your OK before going ahead with the test. As I just added at EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Bots/Requests for Approval, I'd like to remove manual categorization for Nights of the Dead and let the template handle that; to that end I'd have the bot remove the manual bit. If that sounds ok, let me know so I can run the test. --lordebon 23:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Make it so. But remember to clean up after your bot if it messes in the corners. ;-)--Kodia 23:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::And done. Category:Nights of the Dead will take a few minutes to repopulate since the category is part of the template now, but all went well (since it was a relatively simple but repetitive thing). And no presents left in any corners =) --lordebon 23:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Excellent work. Looks good.--Kodia 23:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Quest Tracking Hey Kodia, As i was going through your timelines to work on catching my aa's up before the next expansion i came accross a great idea that you could add to the site. I was thinking maybe add some kind of database for people that create account so you can sorta check box off each quest you have completed. Going through all these timelines i lose track sometime on what quests i finish and it would be great if there was a interface to keep track of finished and none finished quests on here. Thx! :Since Kodia isn't on at the moment I'll try to field this one. There isn't anything in the Wiki software that would really let us do something like you ask, not on an individual user level. The main thing it comes down to here is the limitations of the wiki software which don't really allow for stored information on each page for each user. We could probably come up with a 'checkbox' template for user pages that contained the major timelines, but each and every quest is beyond anything we could really do. For that I recommend the EQ2 Questlist at eq2.fluffy.dk. I use it myself to try and track which quests I have done, and you can make a list for each of your characters if you'd like. If you have any questions or any other suggestions, please let us know and be sure to sign your post with ~~~~ --lordebon 17:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll confirm what Lordebon was kind enough to answer. The wiki software run by our hosts at Wikia.com isn't really set up for what you're looking for. However, we do allow you to have any number of "sandbox" areas to play in as sub pages on your user page. You'll often find other users taking advantage of this for things like quests they want to complete. I myself use it to track which book quests I've completed. You can see that I've set up my library as a subpage of my main user page. You could use this same technique by copying the text off of the achievements area you're interested in and then either striking out or deleting the info as you complete each one.--Kodia 23:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Quellithulian Spires World Event Hi Kodia, Can you add a byline about the Quellithulian Spires World Event to the wiki homepage? I wouldn't want it to be missed with everyone looking at Halloween. Maybe put it after Nights of the Dead under the World Events section. I also put a link to it in the patch notes on the wiki. Thanks! Camelotcrusade :Added --lordebon 17:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) hiya Hiya its wierd i have read your posts all the time and never realized you lived so close to me i am in the royal oak area beta i might be wrong, but i think you cant even tell that you are in beta? but anyway, the exp name is S'entinel's '''F'ate, so the abbrev is just '''SF ;) oh, and have fun with it.. /me jealous :) --Vraeth 23:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yep: It's technically against the agreement to disclose that you are in Beta, at least until they release the NDA. --lordebon 23:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well sugar. Ok. So, uh...ixnay on the etabay. Let's just ferget we saw that, eh? I'll beg for forgiveness if they axe me. MY BAD!--Kodia 00:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and in case you guys were wondering, the first round of beta invites going out was announced by SOE staff on twitter, so we're counting that as public knowledge. :)--Kodia 00:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, the first round was announced. And forget we saw what? ;) --lordebon 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC)